


No One Says Anyone is Losing in This Game

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: “Hey, Hyungwon,” Hoseok calls out, the triumphant grin is already rolling on his lips. “Do you know what’s small, pink, and doesn’t last long?”





	

“I bet you won’t last seven minutes,” Hoseok suddenly whispers to Kihyun’s ears. His eyes are still trained on the stage, observing the other performers that are rehearsing. Aside from the blooming smile that he has on his face, there’s no indication that he just said that.

Kihyun throws a sidelong glance towards Hoseok. “I didn’t hear that,” he says, looking back at the stage. He pretends to massage his forehead but his smile is already forming. Hoseok always amuses Kihyun. Always.

Hoseok laughs. “I take that as an affirmation.”

“Of what?”

“Of your sexual endurance,” Hoseok smirks. “Or the lack of it, actually.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and slaps Hoseok's shoulder, trying hard to contain his laughter but failing. “Oh, come on. Don’t act like you don’t know I can last much more than that. You _know_ it for a fact.”

“Do I?” Hoseok throws a teasing glance. “Prove it,” he challenges.

“Oh, I will.”

“Now,” Hoseok adds.

Kihyun turns his head to look at Hoseok. His eyes are glinting, filled with apparent disbelief and a tinge of thrill. “We’re up in twenty,” he says.

“All we need is seven minutes,” Hoseok shrugs. “Or less.”

Kihyun laughs and shakes his head. A bubbling excitement is filling his chest but he’s wavering. They really need to be present in twenty minutes. “You’re crazy,” he breathes out, snickering.

“And you don’t last seven minutes,” Hoseok hits back easily. He looks at his watch and raises it to Kihyun. “We have exactly 18 minutes now. Enough to make you come twice and take care of the mess.”

“It’s not,” Kihyun punches Hoseok’s side, somehow finding it funny instead of frustrating. “Look, I can prove it to you _after_ this. But not now, okay?” Kihyun offers because now it’s not only Hoseok who is wanting it.

Hoseok, though, has known Kihyun enough to know what trick to use to get what he wants and _when_ he wants it to. And right now, the trick comes in a 5'12" tall sleepy human.

“Hey, Hyungwon,” Hoseok calls out, the triumphant grin is already rolling on his lips. “Do you know what’s small, pink, and doesn’t last long?”

Hyungwon stops on his track. He thinks—he _actually_ thinks about it—and shifts his gaze to Kihyun. His stare is unsure, but his smile is growing rapidly.

“Oh my God!” Kihyun slaps Hoseok’s arm. Enduring Hoseok is something that he could take, but Hyungwon is another story. Hyungwon will never let him live through this. With Hyungwon, words travel in the oddest way. The worst part is, Hyungwon is loyal to Hoseok. Like a minion. A satanic minion.

“I’m not sure if I know what you’re talking about, hyung, but I’m all ears,” Hyungwon says with a playful smile.

Hoseok locks eyes with Kihyun for a second and then stares at Hyungwon. “It starts with Ki and ends with—”

“With you forgetting this,” Kihyun blurts out, surrendering to Hoseok’s desire. He shakes his head with a little chuckle coming out from his mouth, couldn’t believe he’s actually going to do what he’s going to do. He catches Hoseok’s arm and pulls him away from Hyungwon.

“We’re up in a few minutes,” Hyungwon reminds them with a teasing smile, not intending to stop them. It’s more like a friendly reminder.

“I know!” Kihyun shouts back with a giggly Hoseok behind him.

***

Putting the “out of order” sign in front of the door, Kihyun locked both himself and Hoseok in a restroom. They have used this trick a couple of times before and they have never been interrupted mid-session. Probably no one has ever visited this particular restroom or maybe their members watch their back every time, they never know for sure.

“You have seven minutes,” Kihyun says, waving his phone with timer set on seven minutes. He puts the phone near the sink and turns to face Hoseok who is still standing near the door. “It starts from”—he taps on the screen once—“ _now_.”

Hoseok smirks. He steps forward, trapping Kihyun between himself and the marble surface where Kihyun’s phone is. He stares at Kihyun’s eyes, licking his lips as he gets closer. Hoseok leans in. Kihyun embraces himself for a smothering kiss, but Hoseok dodges right before their lips meet. With a smirk, he catches Kihyun’s lower lip in between his teeth and tugs it softly instead.

“Tease,” Kihyun scoffs. “Speed it up or you’re going to lose.”

Hoseok’s smirk becomes wider. He tugs on Kihyun’s lips once again, then works his hands on Kihyun’s pants. The sweatpants come down in a few seconds, Kihyun’s underwear follows not so long after. With little to no difficulties, Hoseok hauls Kihyun up, making him sit on the cold marble surface, leaning back to the mirror.

“Oh, someone is excited,” Hoseok teases, looking at Kihyun already half hard.

“Get on with it alrea—”

Hoseok attacks Kihyun’s neck and effectively renders him breathless. His finger hooks on the collar of Kihyun’s sweater and pulls it down, revealing more of Kihyun’s skin. The patch of skin he is devouring now will be covered by the sweater later and thus is allowed to be marked, so he bites, he laps, he _sucks_ on it.

Hoseok smiles as he pulls away, watching the blooming red spot near Kihyun’s clavicle. His left hand wanders down to Kihyun’s cock, massaging it to full hardness, while he leans to the right, whispering right to Kihyun’s left ear, “Should I make ones on visible places?”

“N— no!” Kihyun gasps, finding it difficult to speak because Hoseok’s hand feels so _good_ on him.  


Hoseok licks Kihyun’s earlobe, slow and sensual. He bites on it once before whispering again, “All eyes will be on you. They will see. They will _know_. It excites you, doesn’t it?”

Kihyun shakes his head but he’s fooling no one. His cock jumps, showing that he is kind of excited by the idea. He even moans as Hoseok ducks to bite on the side of his neck.

However, Hoseok releases Kihyun and steps back the next second. He scans Kihyun’s state—breathless with his hard cock throbbing with want—and shakes his head. “And you dared to act hard to get earlier,” he says, smirking evilly. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. He steals a glance towards his phone and says, “Five minutes left.”

Hoseok hums. He grabs Kihyun’s ankles and brings it up to the marble surface as well. Kihyun instinctively holds the back of his knees, resulting in his cock and ass being on full display. Hoseok smiles contently then he ducks down, pressing his palm on the back of Kihyun’s thighs, spreading Kihyun more before licking a long stripe on the side of Kihyun’s length.

There’s a voice coming from the deepest of Kihyun’s throat. He throws his head back, closing his eyes as Hoseok puts his cock inside his mouth.

Hoseok deep-throats like he was born for it. He doesn’t take his time—time is the one thing that they’re lacking right now. As he bobs his head up and down, savoring the moans Kihyun is producing, Hoseok takes a small tube of lube that he carries in his pocket and opens it. He squeezes a generous amount to his hand and he slathers it messily to his fingers.

“Hoseok!” Kihyun yelps as he feels a cold finger grazes his ring of muscle.

Hoseok smiles around Kihyun’s cock. He looks up, locking his eyes to Kihyun’s blown ones, and pushes his middle finger into Kihyun.

Kihyun’s hands fly to Hoseok’s head. His fingers are scrapping Hoseok’s scalp as he tugs on Hoseok’s hair, trying so hard to contain his scream.

Hoseok smirks at this. He speeds up the bob of his head and, at the same time, he starts to crook and uncrook the finger he has inside Kihyun. This gets Kihyun squirming, whimpering, _moaning_.

“God, you’re so loud,” Hoseok laughs, resting Kihyun’s cock on his cheek. He jabs his second finger into Kihyun and starts scissoring him. In and out. In, and then _deeper_ in, and then out.

“But I haven’t come yet, that’s the point,” Kihyun manages to retort in between his ragged breaths.

“Hm,” Hoseok pouts. He leans to Kihyun’s thigh and beams up at Kihyun from there. His left hand is pumping Kihyun’s cock lazily while his right fingers are doing things inside Kihyun. “But you’re close, aren’t you?”

“Not close enough,” Kihyun pants. He steals a glance towards his phone and lets out a little laugh. “Your time is running out.”

Hoseok smiles. He pushes himself up. “Time to get back to work, then,” he says before taking Kihyun’s length inside his mouth once again. He runs his tongue around the head of Kihyun’s cock. He licks the slit and then swallows Kihyun, humming while doing it so Kihyun feels the vibration. He adds his third finger and then starts moving it in and out rigorously, in time with the movements of his head.

Kihyun is losing it. He grabs on Hoseok’s hair, whispering Hoseok’s name because he couldn’t scream it out loud. At one point, he abandons any reservation he has and straight out fucks Hoseok’s mouth with his thrusts and fucks himself with Hoseok’s fingers. He’s getting too close for his own sake but he doesn’t care. When his phone beeps, he needs a moment before figuring out what is happening.

“Your time is up,” Kihyun grins, still moving to and fro, thrusting into Hoseok’s mouth.

Hoseok’s eyes glint. He looks up at Kihyun and Kihyun sees that Hoseok’s eyes are so dark—full of lust and want. 

Suddenly, Hoseok steps back from Kihyun. A string of saliva is still connecting his lips with Kihyun’s cock. Kihyun groans at the loss of stimulation, but he has no time to complain. The next time he knows, he’s being pulled down from the marble surface and Hoseok turns him around so he’s facing the mirror with Hoseok behind him.

“Let’s speed up, shall we?” Hoseok whispers right into Kihyun’s ear while looking to Kihyun’s eyes from the mirror. His hands are working with his own sweatpants, lowering it enough to free his own erection. Swiftly, he rolls a condom on and then guides Kihyun’s palms to rest on the surface, making Kihyun bend a bit. “Ready?” he whispers huskily.

Kihyun gulps. Their reflection in the mirror looks so hot. His own face is flushed and Hoseok’s lips are red and swollen. Spreading his legs apart, he nods.

Hoseok grips Kihyun’s hips and penetrates the younger in a considerate speed. He exhales a long and deep moan along the process, taking in the scenery of Kihyun’s contorted face. He rests his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder as soon as he’s buried to the hilt, then gives a moment for Kihyun to get used to his girth. He noses Kihyun’s cheek and Kihyun’s neck, inhaling the sweet, sweet scent of Kihyun. He licks Kihyun’s skin. He peppers Kihyun’s jawlines with little kisses. When Kihyun opens his eyes again, he pulls out almost completely and then drives in again.

“Ho— Ah!” Kihyun grunts. His fingers are scrambling for purchase but he doesn’t close his eyes again. Instead, he stares intently at Hoseok’s eyes, looking at how dark and lustful they’ve become because of him. Because of _Kihyun_.

  
Hoseok thrusts and thrusts without reprieve. He goes in and out mercilessly, making Kihyun’s whole body shake underneath him. Kihyun’s necklace is dangling along with his rhythm and he finds it beautiful. So beautiful. The whole scene in front of him is beautiful.

Hoseok feels that he’s already close. From the sound that Kihyun is making, he knows that Kihyun is too. He reaches to the front, taking Kihyun’s cock in his hand once again. He squeezes the cock and glides his hand on its length, making sure that they’re approaching their climaxes at the same time.

“I’m— _ngh!—_ close. Oh my _God_!” Kihyun gasps. His hips are rocking to his instinct and his hands no longer can support himself. He falls to his elbows, making him bend forward even further and Hoseok’s thrusts even deeper. One, two, three, _four_ thrusts of Hoseok hits his spot and he sees stars. He comes, violently and with full body spasms, to Hoseok’s hand before giving up and falling face first to the marble surface.

Hoseok curses as Kihyun’s orgasm gives its impact to him. He feels Kihyun clamping down on him and it feels _intense_. He tries to last longer, because he doesn’t want this to end yet, but he couldn’t. He buries his face in the crook of Kihyun’s neck as he orgasms, muffling his scream with Kihyun’s skin and flesh.

For a couple of minutes, both Kihyun and Hoseok stay there, regaining their breaths. Kihyun has his face and chest pressed against the cold surface of the marble, meanwhile Hoseok is on top of him, moving slightly up and down according to his breathing.

It is Kihyun that is the first to move. He shakes Hoseok off of him and pushes himself up to his own feet. He takes some tissues and wipes himself clean. He wears his pants with weak legs and notices that he has stains on his clothes. He groans. “Look, I’m messy now. And sweaty.”

Hoseok gets back up to his feet too and leans back to the wall. With sated and satisfied eyes, he smiles at Kihyun. “We spray water to our clothes to make us look sweaty anyway. This just adds a realness to it.”

Kihyun laughs and rolls his eyes. He washes his hands and tidies his hair a bit before deeming that he’s presentable. He takes his phone and pockets it. He takes a deep breath and exhales it, looking at himself in the mirror, training his _normal_ expression. Kihyun nods once he’s sure he looks decent. He then turns to Hoseok and grins.

“Now, _that’s_ my proof,” Kihyun jabs a finger on Hoseok’s chest. “I win, you lose.” With a triumphant smile, he kisses Hoseok’s mouth before stepping back and out of the restroom.

Looking at Kihyun’s back as the younger steps out of the door, Hoseok smiles and licks his lips. Kihyun tastes sweet. He always does.

If this is how losing feels, Hoseok doesn’t mind losing to Kihyun every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE THE LAST TIME I WROTE SMUT I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS smh i should run and hide myself this is embarrassing haha h a


End file.
